The motions of water molecules are altered to some degree in the vicinity of biopolymers. We propose a series of magnetic resonance experiments to delineate these motions. In particular, variable field, variable temperature measurements of "spin-lattice", "spin-spin", and "spin-lattice in the rotating frame" relaxation times for water protons and deuterons will be conducted to provide the data to test several simple theories. Water binding to lipid preparations and to cellular systems will also be studied using a combination of NMR and IR techniques.